What happens when Rachel becomes a Cheerio
by his-wifey13
Summary: When Rachel trys out for cheerleading, she does it to meet boys for prom, coming up in a month and a half. Is she going to get a date or be stuck a loser? And if she does get one, who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

_Im sick of not getting attention because im not wearing a cheerios uniform! Why don't guys like me? I wear skirts all the time, I have more talent than everyone here, and I still don't have a boyfriend. I mean I have in the past. I briefly dated Puck, Finn and I had a serious relationship, and there was also Jesse. They all ended though and I have no one now. I just don't get it. What is wrong with me? I know I can be controlling and egotistical but so is everyone other girl in glee club. _Rachel sighed as she walked down the halls of McKinley, deep in thought.

She continued to walk down the hall, but she slowed as she saw Santana and brittany leaning against the lockers when four football players surrounded them. "Thats it!" Everyone looked at her like she was weird, but Rachel didn't care because she decided _"Im going to be a cheerio"._

"I would like to tryout for the Cheerios please," Rachel said.

Quinn, Santana, and Coach Sylvester were all in shock. The only one acting normal, not showing any surprise on her face, was Brittany. Rachel wasn't sure if she didn't care, but most likely thought she just didn't hear her because there was something shiny on the floor. When finally, Coach Sylvester said "Show me what you got, big nose and you better not be wasting my time. I need to call the president about establishing 'I love Sue' day."

"You can't be serious? Man hands can't be on this team! She's a disgrace to the sport!" Santana yelled.

"Are you questioning my authority Santana?" Santana looked at the coach with horror, shaking her head no quickly. "Even if this proves a waste of my time, I need a good laugh." All the cheerios just looked like someone called them fat as Rachel followed Coach Sue into the gym. When they got in the gym Rachel danced and sang. _She's a good dancer and an alright singer. I do need a replacement for Mercedes... and this girl is skinny enough to look good in a gender appropriate uniform. Too bad I have a rule against no plastic or I'd fix that nose so that all my girls were perfect. _"Alright. You're in for now. Don't make me regret this. I don't take mistakes well.". Sending fear by eye contact.

However, not even the daggers in all the cheerios eyes could make her feel down. _Im going to get a boyfriend and finally rule this school, _Rachel thought as she walked out of the bathroom in her new uniform.

As she walked into the Glee room no one paid attention until Mr. Shue walked in behind her, accidentally mistaking her for Quinn as his eyes flashed over the uniform to his music once again. He was about to call the room to attention when they all gasped. They looked similar to the Cheerios when she had asked to try out.

"Rachel its not Halloween. Wait, is it?" Finn asked, looking genuinely confused.

Quinn slapped him in the shoulder and shouted, "NO FINN! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF MARCH! SHE'S JUST TRYING TO RUIN THE CHEERIOS!"

"Wait so you are actually on the squad?" Puck asked, looking at her in a new way that reminded her of when they used to date.

"Thats right!" Rachel squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

When everyone finally got over the initial shock of seeing Rachel in that red and white skirt, flowing across the room, they got started in the lesson. Although, it seemed as if all the guys had scooted over more to Rachel side of the classroom. The girls couldn't help but notice as they glared at her with daggers of jealousy. All the guys had always thought she was hot, but with those clothes and her constant talking, they ignored her beauty for the other girls. Finally ready to start teaching, Mr. Shuester went to the front of the class and started talking about their new lesson . Everyone was having their own thoughts.

_"Damn, I need to make a new dance just for her," _Mike Chang thought as he starting shifting in his seat.

Tina looking at him as if he was spazzing out. "_WTF Is wrong with you Mike, but the bigger question was WTF was wrong with Rachel and what the hell was she wearing?A Cheerios uniform?"_

Artie was thinking, "_Damn baby I'll give you a ride to class anytime". _

Finn was giving himself an internal 'talking to'. _"Don't look at her! Don't look up! Shit, hope Quinn didn't see." _

When Puck thought_ "There we go. A hot jew for me and ma will finally get off my back." _

When class was over, Rachel was the first to leave as all the guys chased after her. All the girls, being pissed off, decided that they would work as a team to get Rachel kicked off of the Cheerios and back to biggest loser in no time.

When Rachel was first approached by Puck, she was a little hesitant to see what he wanted. Inconspicuously checking around his back for a slushi. When out of no where, he kisses her, all the guys left to watch. You could hear the disappointment in everyone's voices.

"Damn it, Puck. Why do you always get the ladies?" Artie groaned.

As Mike just did a pity dance back to Glee to go find Tina.

Rachel finally pushed Puck off, getting ready to slap him. As she tried to reach up and slap him, he grabbed her hands and pinned her up against the lockers, saying, "Listen Berry, I had to do that so all the other guys would get off our backs."

"Our backs?" Rachel repeated slowly, looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, so that's why you became a cheerleader. Tired of that boring life with no action?" He smirked, gazing at her, eyes filled with lust.

"No, you idiot. I just want someone for me. You know, someone I can go to— nevermind." She quickly stopped talking. She knew that talking to Puck was like talking to a brick. He would never understand her. He would just laugh in her face like always.

"Well if you want to go to Breadsticks...I would consider taking you" Puck asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Is that a date?" Rachel asked.

When she looked to her right, if she had looked over directly, she'd see that Finn was standing there, partially blending in with the people in the hall. She wasn't looking at him. She hadn't even noticed him, but he had been staring at her. He stared as Puck hit on her, and when he saw her looking at him (or so he believed) he waited for her to leave Puck for him, but then Rachel burst out laughing as she continued to stare in his direction.

_"What the hell is she laughing at? Did Puck say something about me? Oh shit, she probably laughing because I'm staring". _

Finn then ran out of the hall as Rachel walked off in the opposite direction thinking about what to wear to her date that night.

**A:N/Thanks to my beta! HeartForSoul**

**Thanks for continuing to read this fic! :)**

**his-wifey13**


	3. Chapter 3

_What is taking that Puck so long? He's over two hours late! He is really only an hour, but you should always be earlier then you say you're going to be. It makes you look commited. Well if that boy thinks hes going to make a fool of RACHEL BARBARA BERRY he is out of his mind._ Rachel thought as she sat on her bed.

She got up and stormed out of her room furiously. As she stomped down the stairs. Her fathers heard her.

Leroy said, "Rachel, what's wrong honey?" Looking worried at his partner.

"Nothing Daddy. I'm just going to go show a silly boy what he's missing." She said this with a determined grin.

"Well, alright. Just be home at 12:00. Ok, sweetie?" He replied, looking confused.

"No problem, daddy." As she walked out the door and headed down the street.

As she walked down the street she heard a car slam on the brakes. She looked over her shoulder to see what was happening when the truck started reversing. At first she was worried, thinking, _Oh my goodness! Run, its a creep! _Then, when it stopped under the street light she relaxed. _Oh good, it's only Finn. I'm going to kill him for scaring me. _

"Rachel!" He yelled

"Why are you yelling?" she asked as she walked towards him.

He looked down _Shit, I looked like a dumbass._

_"_Finn? Hello?" Rachel asked him, looking confused.

"Oh um, I um-I was just wondering why you were walking?" Finn asked.

"Oh well im on my way to Puck's." Rachel answered.

"Oh, um...well, why?" Finn asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"We had a date," Rachel asked looking down.

_Damn it, i knew it. Wait. Did she just say _had?Finn thought, smiling.

_"_What do you mean 'had'?" He asked, showing his smarts.

"Oh you caught that, huh? She asked semi-smiling.

_She must think I'm stupid. Although, maybe not. I was suprised I caught that too. _He thought feeling a little less smart.

_Crap, I just insulted him. _She thought, feeling like a dummy.

After a couple awkward minutes she looked back to the direction she was heading. When Finn noticed he just blurted out, "YOU WANT A RIDE?" loudly, not wanting to say good-bye yet. Instantly, he wished he could take it back. _Quinn is going to kill me if she says yes. _Then, a new thought popped into his head. _I don't want to take her there so he can just make her another notch on the bedpost where he's had more sex than even he could even count. _

"I'd love one. Thanks so much, Finn! The thing is, he kind of stood me up. So, could you wait outside so that I can go explain to him that you don't do something so immature to someone like me? Then take me home?" Rachel asked.

Finn just sat there, trying to proccess all this new information.

"Hell yeah, I will" Finn said, saying this more cheerfully than he should have.

She looked at him funny and then walked around to the passenger side and got in. They got there in less than five Rachel, it seemed as if he was speeding. When they got there Rachel was getting out, but then Finn grabbed her arm.

"Rachel could you yell at him loud enough for me to hear?" Finn asked, hopeful.

"Finn I will not! It is Private," she said jokingly.

"Come on Rachel! use that voice for something other then singing." He pleaded, playing with her.

She just rolled her eyes and thought, _He has no idea what she wants to say. Puck is only lucky she is mature enough to not have to use profanity for anger or for anything as a matter of fact. Truth is, if she said everything she wanted to it would make even Puck blush. _

She walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door nicely, in case Puck's mother was there. As his mother answered the door and Rachel introduced herself, Puck came around the corner when his eyes wide before he could recover.

"Mrs. Puckerman would you mind giving me and Noah a minute alone?" Rachel asked smiling politely.

_Noah. Did she just say Noah? She just asked my mom to leave! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Puck thought as he tried to backtrack to his room, but it was no use. Rachel followed.

When they got to his room, she just went off. "Noah-Good-For-Nothing-Puckerman! Why did you stand me up? Huh?" He didn't get a chance to explain though, for she was no where close to finishing. "You thought it was funny, huh? Did Santana put you up to asking me out? You know I was honestly excited, but of course that just makes it that much desparate Berry can't get anyone so let's ask her out. She can get all excited and make a fool out of herself. Well, NOAH PUCKERMAN, I'll show_ you_ who's going to be the desperate one after this week!" With that, she took off down the stairs and out of the house. She quickly thanked Mrs. Puckerman on the way out.

As Noah sat there, trying to recover, his mom walked up the stairs, stomping.

_Shit! Mom is coming. She probably heard everything! Fuck! She probably noticed Rachel's nose! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Puck thought, waiting for round two.

"Noah! You go and fix this with that Jewi- I mean, Rachel, _now_!" She practically screamed at him.

He ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Rachel driving off in Finn's truck. _Oh, so that's how Finn wants it. This just got more interesting. _He texted Quinn, relaying the story of what happened, convenientlyleaving out the part where he just got owned by Rachel and his mother. As Puck finished and went back to bed he waited excitedly for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>A:NI'm still not quite sure what direction this is going to head in. Finn or Puck? Thanks for reading! Happy mother's day to everyone (including myself)!**

**His-wifey13**

_**Note from HeartForSoul - Try not to hate me being her beta too much. I still need someone to beta **_**my_fics. At least it's literate. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn was waiting by Finn's locker getting angrier and angrier by the second.

The only reason she hadn't attacked Finn last night after she got Puck's text was she had to promise to wait till Glee club so that he would tell her everything.

_Where is that giant idiot? When I get my hands on him I'm going to ring his neck. How dare he take man hands home? What if someone saw them other then Puck? What if Puck told other people my chances at Prom Queen will drop? _

She almost started hyperventilating and didn't even notice Finn walking towards her until he mumbled

"Excuse me Quinn". Quinn looking at him with anger in her eyes screamed "Excuse you? Oh really excuse you?" Finn looked worried but tried to keep it cool.

"Why are you mad? What's the matter?" He tried to hug her but she wouldn't let him touch her.

Trying to stay calm for a little while longer she grabbed his hand and dragged him to glee club. When they got there Finn let her hand go.

"Quinn is you going to tell me what's going on?" Finn asked.

"It's are you going to tell me what's going on? Not is." Rachel corrected as she walked in the class.

Quinn waited until Puck got there and then she started yelling.

"You want to know why I'm pissed Finn because I found out you and man hands Rachel were alone in your car". She looked at him seeing if he even dares to deny it.

As Finn tried answer "Well I mean-"

"Don't even try to come up with an excuse because there is none you are MY BOYFRIEND! Not HERS. Do you understand me?" Quinn screamed in his face.

He just looked down and walked to his seat.

Rachel sat there appalled with her mouth opened wide. Trying to process what she just heard and before she could stop herself. She went up to Puck and kissed him. He unexpecting this took a few seconds but caught up with her and kissed her back for a couple seconds as she pulled away. Everyone looked shocked especially Rachel, she then turned around at that moment and went up to Quinn.

"Listen nobody wants your man I got my own". Rachel told her almost laughing.

She then glanced at Finn winking so he would know what she was doing, but of course being as he is a little slow he just avoided looking at her the rest of the class. Once she sat down right beside Puck the class started to breathe again all she heard was people talking about her the rest of class.

Once class ended and everyone walked out except Rachel. Quinn came back to confront her "You know that stunt you pulled to show me up in class may have worked on everyone else, but not on me who do you think texted me you were with Finn". She told her smiling, but with daggers in her eyes. "Listen Quinn the only reason Noah texted you was because he wanted to make sure you boyfriend stays away from his girl simple as that". Rachel said smiling hoping it didn't sound too much like a lie. Wanting to leave she said "See you at Cheerios Practice". Knowing that she would be pissed but hoping it would give her enough time to make sure she got to Noah 1st.

When Rachel finally found Noah she dragged him by the collar into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell Noah? Why did you text Quinn?" She asked furious.

"Listen Berry we had a date then I see you with Finn so-"he was saying before getting interrupted.

"Listen Noah all you see is my short skirt and me being a Jew knowing that your mom would love it you decided to date me. Am I right?" she asked him.

_Damn she's smart. What the hell should I say now she's going to pissed I was using her shit! shit! Shit! Puck thought. _

"Of course I am" Rachel said confidently.

_There she goes showing her Smart ass side like always He thought more relaxed now._

"So I have a proposition for you" Rachel stated looking around hoping he would go for it.

_This got his full attention. _

"What Berry could I do for you?" he asked smoldering at her.

"You and I both know I like Finn, but as we can both see he is stuck to like he's on a leash, so I need a date to prom and obliviously your getting lonely or you never would have asked me out, so let's date" She told him.

"Why should I date you just to take you to prom what's in it for me?" Puck asked not wanting to be in her room as she sang a million songs.

"Listen it's not like we like each other that way so mostly it's for show. We just go to dinner sometimes maybe the movies make it look real. You don't have to do the stuff I like and vice versa ok?" She told him hoping he would agree.

"So basically I have to call you my girlfriend, but all you are is a friend?" He asked trying to see where this was going.

"Exactly, but at school were dating so you got to walk me to class sometimes and don't act like it's a big burden because I know dating a cheerleader ups your status so don't make it seem like you aren't getting nothing in return." She told him.

A spark came to his mind.

"Wait so I ain't going to be getting any?" He almost screamed it.

"That's the part I think yo0u will like you can from anybody that doesn't attend this school or is easy to deny." _He started smiling wide. "_With that said No Santana and no other cheerio's the only one I should be hearing about it me". "Now you stay here and think and find me later". _He better agree I can't risk people finding out it was a lie. _

As she opened the door and was exiting the closet she heard Puck yell "Wait come back I want Seconds". She then turned immediately around when she heard a crash as Finn's head just banged into a locker. As she stood their embarrassed knowing everyone must have heard she turned to Puck about to tell him off, but as she went towards him he whispered in her ear "you said you want to hear about you" then he walked off and turned around long enough to wink at her as he went down the halls. She stayed there stunned till everyone cleared out.

_Oh my gosh what have I done? _


	5. Chapter 5

As the day went on she could hear everyone whispering about her and Puck. She has been trying to find Finn all day but he was avoiding her. She looked everywhere to find him. As she was putting stuff in her locker to go home. She felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Listen Manhands I don't care if you are a Cherrio now all I know is stay away from my man because I am captain and I own you now" Quinn warned.

Rachel stared as she walked down the hall to Finn, Santana, and Brittany. Rachel almost started tearing up who was she fooling putting on a uniform didn't mean nothing to these people they would always treat her as before. Puck then came up from behind her putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Rachel whats wrong?" Puck asked concerned.

"I was fooling myself thinking that this uniform would change anything" Rachel answered.

Wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell.

"Rachel come with me I want to show you something" Puck walked her.

When they got to parking lot where kids were scattered around talking before they headed out.

"Now Rachel I want you to walk up to that crowd like you need to get to whats ever behind them" Puck instructed her.

"Why don't I just go around?" Rachel questioned.

"Don't question the Puckster" Puck answered and pushed her towards the crowd.

When Rachel got there everyone stopped talking and made a path for her. Rachel amazed just stood there like an idiot.

_walk rachel walk. ugh come on _Puck thought before going over there.

He put her arm around her shoulder and walked her through the crowd.

"Oh my gosh that was amazing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Come on lets go" Puck said.

When they got to Rachel's car she started putting her stuff in and was about to get in.

"So Rachel want to try that date again?" Puck asked.

"What so you can make a fool of me and then go snitch to Quinn about it?" Rachel asked with a knowing smirk.

"What are you-"Puck was trying to ask.

"Don't lie to me Noah I am not stupid honestly I am far from it" Rachel said defensively.

"Why did you kiss me Rachel" Puck asked trying to change the subject.

"Well because Mikes taken and artie was on the other side of the room and I knew you would kiss me back because you Puck and you will kiss anything" Rachel answered.

She got in her car and drove off leaving a stunned Puck behind her.

_I'll show you Rachel Berry _Puck asked making his way to his truck.

**At Rachels's House:**

As Rachel walked around her room thinking of everything she did today.

_what the hell was I thinking really kissing Noah. Why was I even covering for Finn we did nothing wrong. Ughh. I need to text him so he knows the truth hes my friend I need to tell him. _

_Oh so you tell him but not Mercedes and Kurt they are your friends._

_Its diffrent they are not effected by this._

_Oh so you think this matters to FInn you think you matter to him?_

_Don't I? I mean why else would he avoid me._

_Oh my gosh stop having a conversation with yourself you just bragged to Noah your smart._

Rachel then got out her phone to text Finn.

**To:Finn **

**From: Rachel **

**We need to talk please.**

**To:Rachel **

**From:Finn **

**What about? you new lover? What happen last night?**

**To:Finn **

**From:Rachel **

**Finn come over I'll explain everything.**

**To:Rachel **

**From:Finn **

**Fine be there soon **

Rachel closed her phone pleased awaiting for finn to come. How is she going to explain the mess she got herself into.

Five minutes later he was knocking at her front door. She opened the door nervously. She motioned for him to come in.

"My dad's are out of town so we can talk in my room or in the living room or the kitchen its doesn't matter wherever you are most comfortable" Rachel babbled.

"Um your room" Finn answered

Rachel took his hand and led him upstairs. when they got there Finn went to sit on her bed while Rachel paced around her room.

"Rachel what did you need to talk about?" Finn asked confused.

"Im not dating Noah" Rachel answered looking at him to see his reaction.

"What are you-wait then why did you kiss him" Finn asked getting confused on what question he wanted the answer to first.

"I kissed him because I wanted Quinn to shut up and to help you out" Rachel told him.

"You kissed another guy to help me out?"

"Yes Finn I made a deal with Noah that we pretend to date so that we could be friends in public and so that I don't have to deal with the horny ball players that only want to get with me since im wearing this uniform" Rachel informed him.

"Oh, makes since you know Puck's only using you though"

"Finn im doing the exact same thing thats why I picked him we both are just being selfish"

"Oh okay makes since I guess"

After that it was awkard for a couple minutes nobody knowing what to say next.

"Finn why did you avoid me when you thought me and Puck were dating for real?"

"Because you know I don't want to see you with him"

"Then who exactly do you want to see me with huh?"

"Rachel-"

"No Finn its not far you have Quinn and I am still you friend, but when I get a boyfriend you can't handle it?"

"Rachel I know its not far I just can't you know I still care about you"

After hearing that Rachel walked towards him and kissed him, Finn stunned at first soon got into it putting his hands in her hair pulling her onto the bed. They made out till they had to pull about to breathe.

"Rachel I got to go" Finn said and walked out of her room and out the front door.

Rachel stunned at what just happen texted the only person she could.

**To:Noah **✡

**From:Rachel **

**I think I did somthing stupid.**

**To:Rachel **

**From:Noah**✡

**How stupid?**

**To:Noah **✡

**From:Rachel **

**I told Finn. :( **

**To:Rachel **

**From:Noah **✡

**How did it go?**

**To:Noah **✡

**From:Rachel **

**No idea? **

**thats the problem.**

**To:Rachel **

**From: Noah**✡

**Breadstix?**

**To:Noah **✡

**From:Rachel **

**No tricks?**

**From:Noah **✡

**To:Rachel **

**Im outside.**

Rachel ran down the stairs and opened he front door to see Puck getting out of his truck and walking towards her.

**To:Noah **✡

**From:Rachel **

**NOAH NEVER TEXT AND DRIVE ITS VERY DANGEROUS.**

Puck pulled out his phone to read the message.

"Seriously Berry I am right here" he laughed "Get in"

She walked with him to the truck where he opened her door for her.

"Wow who knew Noah could be so Chivarous" She said smirking.

"Just get in munchkin" He said.

She just laughed as he drove to Breadstix.


End file.
